


Missing You

by spacesquidlings



Series: Cherished Seconds and Passing Kisses [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacesquidlings/pseuds/spacesquidlings
Summary: Byleth is missing her husband, and she wants to be around him
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, dimileth - Relationship
Series: Cherished Seconds and Passing Kisses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647799
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Missing You

Byleth sighed, wrapping her arms around Dimitri’s neck and resting her chin on his shoulder.  
“What is it, my beloved?” He asked, his clear blue eye shifting to peer at her, his lips twitching in the beginnings of a smile.  
She sighed again, nuzzling her face against his neck. “Missed you.”  
He laughed, pressing a kiss to her brow. “Did I not see you this morning?”  
“Can I not still miss you?” She asked, peeling away to peer at him. At the amusement on his face, like sunshine across the snow covered plains. Glittering and perfect.  
“Of course you can,” he said softly, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. “As I have missed you.”  
She smiled, savouring the warmth from her husband, from her favourite person in the entire world.  
Dimitri hummed, brushing another kiss across her face. “If you are willing to wait a few more minutes, I will be done going through this paperwork soon.”  
She would have been happy to stand there in this embrace for hours, but she nodded, pressing kisses to his jaw. “Of course. And then what?”  
“Perhaps we could go for a ride? The winds have calmed down and the lands are beautiful this time of year.”  
A ride? On horseback? Snuggled up with her husband, his words brushing against her ear as he leaned down to tell her something. Traipsing through the snow-covered fields, the air frigid but her heart warm.  
“I’d like nothing more, my love,” she said.  
Dimitri’s eye crinkled as he smiled at her. “Wonderful. I shouldn’t be much longer.”  
“Can I still hug you, though?”  
His brows rose, and for a moment she thought he was going to ask her to sit somewhere else. But then he turned in his chair, disentangling himself from her embrace. “How about you sit here,” he said, gesturing to his lap. “To stay warm.”  
She smirked, but she couldn’t argue with his logic.  
She settled on his lap, laying her head in the crook of his neck as one of his arms wrapped around her.  
“Warm enough, beloved?” He asked, brushing a kiss against her temple.  
She kissed his throat, her hands curling against his chest, just above where his heart beat. “Of course, Dimitri.” She kissed him again, warmth spilling through her as she felt his heart beat grow quicker. “And I can’t miss you, now.”  
“I’m glad.”  
She toyed with the corner of his cape, running her fingers through the soft fur for a few moments, listening to the scratching of the pen as Dimitri wrote something down on one of the many documents that littered his desk.  
“Hey, Dimitri?”  
He paused. “Yes, beloved?”  
“Just wanted to say that I love you.”  
His arm around her grew tighter, and he kissed her face again, slower this time. “And I love you.”  
And that made her feel warmest of all.


End file.
